fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Pendragon (Calamitous Rage)
"This war has turned one in every fifteen children a soldier, stripped from their families to fight and die for a war only their states believe in, the question now is how to convert the other fourteen" ''- Arthur to his sister, Artoria Pendragon, in the remains of Pendragon Castle. '''Arthur Pendragon '''is one of the main characters of the Cartoon Show Calamitous Rage. Appearance Unlike his father and siblings who are blond(e), Arthur was born with black hair, one of more defining traits, on his chest are battle scars, he possesses caucasian features, fierce yellow eyes and is considered a handsome individual. ''To be expanded upon on a later date. History (Birth to Season 7) Arthur Pendragon/Arthurias Dragonkin was born on Secondarius 18, 144. The second child and first son of King Uther Pendragon and Igraine Rockfort. Arthur was not loved much as a child, and despite being a prince was unallowed by his father to experience the lavish pleasures of princehood, the end result was a prince that acted as a commoner, lived alongside commoners, and thus was loved by commoners. Arthur grew up a representative of the peasant population of his father's kingdom. There was always a divide between Arthur and the Pendragon family household, he never got along with his father for unknown and unexplained reasons, Arthur himself does not know why his father resents him yet loves his other two siblings. His sister, Artoria condescends him, and was always the shining perfect example, always ready to show that she was the heir to the crown and throne, and always casted such an enormous shadow to cover Arthur up. As for Arthur and Kay, their relationship started ever since Kay was born, for when Kay's birth was Igraine's death, Igraine was the only person Arthur had in his immediate family who seemed to love him since childhood, and was the only comforting force for Arthur, so when Kay was born, Arthur changed, the rather nice Arthur began to emanate a large sense of dread and spite, which only multiplied with how much Uther spoiled Kay rotten due to Igraine's death, Arthur often bullied Kay, and often tries to make Kay's life miserable for most of their childhood, Arthur would only stop his bullying of his little brother when he was 16. Since he was 6 Arthur began training to become a knight, first acting as the squire for his uncle, before moving on to become a knight of his own. Arthur was criticized by the nobles of Brixan for one single fact, he could not lift his chosen sword from its stone. Arthur attained depression when he could not lift his sword, he was shunned by everyone, no one would talk to him, and he was hopeless and alone at the age of 11. Luckily, street children he had made friends with, alongside other peasants of Brixan, were more than eager to cheer him up and support him through such turbulent periods. Arthur also began becoming trained in the forbidden art of sorcery by Merlin, his father's chief advisor, in what he believes is a way to rebel against what his supposed family stands for. At age 13 Arthur was a youngling knight, not a fully fledged one but close, he often patrolled the streets at night to keep the people he considered his family (the common folk) safe. However, at age 15, Arthur and Artoria were sent off to another country, Picus, in order to study at a prestigious combat school known as The Spearhead. Arthur's depression which he thought he had gone past had suddenly begun to resurface, the people he loved were far away, and once again he was hopeless and alone. But through the silent tears and the berating of his sister, Arthur swore to become strong. This kickstarted Arthur's obsession with power (in a physical sense). Arthur couldn't think of anything else but becoming more powerful than his foes, stronger, faster, less vulnerable, he believed he could beat out any weakness within him out, from Season 1 to 3 he was simply the antisocial brother who lived under his sister's shadow, most importantly he was just a side character, it wasn't until the end of Season 3 where he finally began to become more than simply a flat character. Arthur was shown to be someone more than willing to make friends and other emotional attachments, he often shocked others with his modesty and rather peasant way of thinking and views, this earned him a spot in what the student batch affectionately named The Commoner Club. There he made friends with people like Boudica, Schwarz, Donalbain and Liu Dao. Arthur took the reigns from his sister as the main protagonist for Season 4, which followed his story of training for what he believed would be the ultimate proving ground of what he's learnt, and how to break free from his sister's shadow, The Spearhead annual tournament for fourth years. 2 months away from the tournament there was an event where their parents and other relatives get to visit them at school, Arthur got a mental breakdown and sneaked away from the event, not wanting to face his father, and went to go drink beer underneath the pouring rain along the cliffside. Here he was comforted by Guinevere, the ex-girlfriend of one of his close friends, Lancelot, there Arthur managed to get some sense talked into him, and later in the same episode he managed to finally confront his father about the gyre between them, however, only to get a rude and rash remark from his father, this crushed Arthur, but he was not going to back down now, in the most aggressive and tense tone he told his father he was going to win the tournament two months from now, and he said he was going to humiliate his prized champion, Artoria, by defeating mercilessly. Guinevere and Arthur grew close, and after a talk with Lancelot, began dating. But things were not meant to last, 1 week from the tournament, Liu Dao brought a letter to him, it was a letter from Guinevere, but not addressed to him, but to Lancelot, it revealed that not only was Guinevere and Lancelot still dating behind Arthur's back, but that Guinevere was secretly pregnant with Lancelot's child. Arthur was once again crushed, and after physically assaulting Lancelot, he confronted Guinevere, but instead of assaulting her as well, he decided to simply break up with her as he was taken by Spearhead's guards to the Principal's office. It should be noted that Arthur kept his secret of fire magic a secret up until that point, but his relatives still did not know. Arthur grew mad in his own way after that, isolating himself in his training, set with the objective of just destroying everyone in his way, this all paved the way for Season 6, which started with the tournament. In the tournament Arthur was planted as a low seed and was set off to face his sister immediately on the first round, there he was consumed by his rage and he was defeated in a close match, Arthur was distraught and a wreck, depressed and worthless, luckily thanks to his open and supportive friends he slowly but surely rose went back to normal, Arthur would soon battle in the Losers Bracket of the tournament, there he would battle friend and foe alike. He faced Cu Chulain in the Losers Bracket semi-finals, there Arthur was drugged by his half-sister Morgan Le Faye, but Arthur managed to defeat Cu Chulain by burning the drug out of his body, with his fire magic, he did internally however so no one except a select few noticed, he eventually did manage to defeat Cu Chulain at the end. In the Losers Bracket finals, Arthur soon came face to face with Ramses, Ramses used his dark occult magic to create a poison mist , but Arthur managed to study Ramses' magic and ignited the ball of toxic air with a fireball, this set off an immediate explosion which backfired and caused Ramses to lose. His father and other relatives shrugged the fireball aside as a "projectile firecracker". Eventually it came down to the Losers Finalist, Arthur, battling the Winners Finalist, his own sister and the one who defeated him, Artoria. Arthur was once again consumed by rage, but eventually by the end of the battle he regained his inner peace, and when his sword collided with Artoria's he revealed his magic to his family and in front of a live worldwide audience by scorching his own sister in the face by breathing fire. Artoria was burned, and Arthur was declared the winner, but due to Arthur being on the loser's bracket, Artoria had the right to a rematch, that rematch however did not happen as Artoria could not participate in one due to the point blank fire blast. Arthur gave his father a deathly stare as the tournament ended with him as champion. Arthur remains rather passive for the rest of Season 6, eventually he and his sister reconcile, and that his sister now has respect for him. Arthur later helps his sister in asking out Prince Norrin of Bravewing to the school dance, indicating they now bond more as brother and sister. It is later revealed that Arthur himself did not attend the school dance, soon Artoria graduated by the end of Season 6 while Arthur moves up to his last year. Arthur played a passenger's role for most Season 7, as Season 7 was mostly narratives, fillers and the overall completion of previous character arcs and story arcs of other characters. Arthur soon came back into the spotlight during the next Spearhead tournament, this time however Arthur did not choose to participate, but did offer to assist his friends in training, he later comforted his friend Gawain when Gawain lost to his rival, Galehaut, and helped him regain his confidence and drive. Gawain would later participate in the Losers finals, there Gawain and Galehaut's battle resulted in a draw. The school dance was rolling around once more and Arthur was once again not planning o attending the event, this plan however was foiled when Atlanta of all girls asked him out to the dance, Arthur internally panicked and said yes. Arthur went with Atlanta as his date for the dance, and the two remained close all the way to graduation. Arthur graduated as "Best in Warfare strategy", his graduation was attended by many of his relatives, all except his father, who was during this time fighting yet another war to claim yet another territory in the southeast. History (Season 8 Onward) Season 8 took place 5 years after Season 7, in this time Arthur is seen waging war and conquering many areas, expanding his grandfather's mighty empire. It is revealed Arthur bolstered the empire's technology with the creation of higher quality siege weapons, such as trebuchets and the intricate as well as deadly ballista. Arthur in those five years first waged a campaign to conquer the southern parts of the continent, and then pointed his campaign eastward. Arthur seemed to have followed a simple submit or starve ''strategy, by blocking off all trade routes and slowly starving those in one area, before slowly draining them of their defenses, it proved effective as he sustained minimal casualties and conquered numerous areas in a span of a few years. In those five years Arthur changed the political hierarchy, creating a new position called 'High King', for he instated many kings to rule over many of his conquered regions. Arthur allowed many conquered states to still govern themselves, but only to a degree as they are all openly and compltely subservient to the Brixon Empire. He jumpstarted economies and enriched the trade, creating a potent trade route that went from the most southwestern part of Sebec, which was the edge of the most central-western part of the Cafrin continent, all the way to the Northeastern part of Duach, the most northeastern part of the Endrig continent. Arthur abolished many laws in the lands he conquered, he liquidated theocracies, instated freedom of religion, promoted gender rights, banned head hunting among other ''inhumane ''practices, with his technological superiority he decimated his opponents, there were many records of Arthur and his men unleashing a ''Landrazer (a massive armored vechile designed for full on warfare and siege) on the primitive lowlands of Fudnui. Season 8 tells the story of what would soon be one of Arthur's greatest accomplishments, conquering the said to be unconquerable Aenani. The Aenani was a secluded civilization that lived on the peaks of the highest mountains known to man, under cliffs and other non-traversable terrain. Arthur would reveal one of the newest inventions of the Brixon empire's technological industry, the introduction of the airship, and he mounted those things with cannons, and wrecked the entire area, The Aenani civilization was wrecked, its people were buried in the rubble and only few survived. Arthur would show his ruthless side and become the antagonist, returning to his roots about being merciless with those of difficulty. When asked about why he destroyed the Aenani instead of sieging them like almost every other area, Arthur replied with "If you cannot defeat a foe by making them sick, defeat them with a sword". Merlin interprets those words as Arthur realizing siege would be a losing battle against the Aenani, and their destruction was inevitable. Season 8 ends with Arthur being given a special position by his grandfather, Emperor Zeus, the title he was granted was Imperial Warmaster, or as the many he conquered called it, "The High Lord". Season 9 has Arthur as a bit of a megalomaniac, the pride of position had gotten to his head, Arthur would proceed to campaign against Nuall, which at that time was under a massive civil war. Arthur's starvation tactics heavily thrived during this campaign and he ravaged most of the Nuallese territory with ease, exhausting foes, firing a blanket of a thousand arrows to rain down upon those close together in an open field, and making heavy use of both Nuall's corruption and vast resources. Here Arthur would come face to face again with his old friend, Liu Dao, Liu Dao had been excommunicated by his brother and asked Arthur if he could be of assistance, Arthur appointed Liu Dao as one of his retainers and thanks to Liu Dao he ravaged the southern part of Nuall. Arthur would go on to win more battles, going through an undefeated streak before taking the north and eliminating the first of four claimant emperors/kings, The Ox King. The three other emperors were the Dragon King, Snake King and Monkey King. Season 9 would end with Arthur and his camp being ambushed by barbarians up north. Season 10 would begin with Arthur having survived the onslaught, with his men weary and hungry, and the barbarians breathing down the necks of the lands he'd captured, Arthur was granted a choice, go home dishonored and get more men, or double down and get revenge, Arthur chose the latter, he mowed down the barbarians with Nuallese-made Landrazers and a new invention, guns. Arthur conquered the north of Nuall, said to have been named Heiko, Arthur rallied more men, and found Liu Dao again, Arthur with a new force would go on to use his machinery and ferocity to ruthlessly destroy the rest of Nuall, a fierce warning to whoever would dare slight the High Lord. The Snake King would be executed and the Dragon King surrendered. The South of Nuall was all that was left and it was facing the enormous empire, Liu Dao would attempt to betray Arthur during this time, but Arthur would be saved by Gawain, Arthur told Liu Dao he would planned to have Liu Dao the ruler of Nuall once the campaign was over, but not anymore. Arthur would go on to destroy the last of the Nuallese opposition, and kill the supposedly immortal Monkey King, Arthur would later instate a senate, and have the nation be ruled by four consuls, one barbarian, one the being the Dragon King's son, one being one of Nuallese retainers, and the last being Gawain. Arthur would say his goodbyes to Gawain before finally deciding to perhaps take a break from the military, considering that the Brixon empire had now spanned 3/5 the planet. His entire military campaign starting Season 8 lasted only 6 years. Upon returning to Brixon, Arthur (and his soldiers) would be welcomed and celebrated as heroes. He would come to learnt that his father Uther had finally come home after 11 year campaign in the south east, which indeed came as a shock, as in 11 years his father only conquered less than a sixth of what he had, this made many of Brixon doubt Uther and respect the High Lord. Uther soon got a very intense fever and according to the doctors was left bedridden. Uther tried to reconcile with his son, but Arthur did not want any of it, and confronted him about how he (Arthur) expanded the glory of the empire tenfold in the time it took for him (Uther) to take less than a sixth, Arthur would confront to him about the resentment he received as a child, there Uther said he did not realize, Arthur said that his answer is a horrible attempt at an excuse and his contempt for him was higher than ever before, Arthur would leave his father on his deathbed, his last words to him being about how he (Uther) was a failure. Uther passed away hours later, Artoria would succeed him as one of the new monarchs of Brixon. Soon Boudica would kickstart and head a rebellion against his uncle, King James Pendragon IV, King James ordered for The High Lord to quell the rebellion, only for Arthur to give his reply of disapproval. Arthur did not want to fight one of his own friends, and he saw Boudica's rebellion would result in failure, Arthur told his uncle James about this, and James went on to play defensive, soon Boudica and her warriors would charge through the kingdom of Holnort, but eventually be defeated and soon imprisoned. Boudica had apparently been hoping for Arthur to join her side, and was disappointed with Arthur's decision to play neutral (though technically Arthur did help both sides, by pointing out to his uncle about how small of a threat her rebellion was to begin with, thus minimizing the forces James would use to end Boudica's attempt at revolution and minimizing the casualties. Season 11 would continue on with Merlin and Arthur discussing about the mysterious land in the west that sailors and pirates claim ooze with magic, this intrigued Morgan Le Fay, who planned to usurp Artoria's throne. It is later revealed that King Uther's death was not caused by a fever caused by his 11 year campaign, but rather by a slow poison Morgan Le Fay had put into his wine, when Arthur and his men began to set sail for whatever was at the west, Morgan begged Merlin to join, and thus she did, much to Arthur's disapproval, when they reached the new land in the west, Arthur would go on to name it "The Frontier", and then proceeded to colonize the area. Soon he and his men would come face to face with the locals, who reacted to them with hostility, however their primitive technology and overall lifestyle only guaranteed the concept of Arthur crushing them into submission, and when Arthur did he colonized their lands as well, expanding the empire once more and soon later he would discover the ancient caves that held mass amounts of mana. Morgan tried to poison Arthur but she failed upon the realization that Arthur did not drink wine, instead her poison ended up killing someone else, Merlin. Merlin was buried in an unknown area in The Frontier, and Arthur grew paranoid. At the end of Season 11 Morgan would drain a large chunk of the mana reserve for herself and use it to destroy Arthur and his men, Arthur is considered killed in action by the Brixon empire. Halfway through the twelfth season, Arthur is revealed to be alive, and while Morgan turns The Frontier into her new empire (also renaming it into "Fatum"), Arthur managed to convince the indigenous people to overthrow Morgan, Arthur proceeded to teach them magic, and used a chunk of the mana reserves to fuel their forces. Arthur would then spark a rebellion against Morgan's empire, only for Morgan to counterattack with her own army, an army of monsters, Arthur and his men were crushed as well as outnumbered, Arthur then decided to simply siphon off the mana of the dead magicians that allied with him and then some more in the caves, before going on to battle the army himself. Arthur was overwhelmed and then captured by Morgan, who then tortured Arthur for an unknown period of time. Season 13 begins with a disturbing revelation that Morgan had raped her own half-brother, Arthur, during her time at The Frontier, Morgan would use her dark army to ravage the Brixon empire, toppling kingdoms and sending it all into chaos, Morgan herself would go kill their grandfather, Emperor Zeus, and speedily took each territory. Arthur later manages to escape, and then immediately push forward with a new plan he had been preparing to defeat Morgan, Arthur fled south of The Frontier, there he would end up in the arid parts of it, he would go climb a mysterious mountain that some of the locals had told him during his attempt at rebellion, Arthur would climb it, but when he reached the top he saw that there was nothing, Morgan had ravaged the mountain of its mana, Arthur would scream towards the heavens in frustration. Arthur is up to date with most of Morgan's conquest, as she taunts him with it every night. During the Season 13 finale, Arthur's frustrated cry would make it rain, and then a massive lightning bolt would hit him, imbuing him with divine mana, Arthur later realizes that this was the work of one of The Frontier's local gods, specifically the goddess of revenge. Arthur would use his new divine power to raze the frontier and rip metals and other minerals out from the earth to create his weapons, from landrazers and airships to battle cruisers and guns. Arthur would hire the remaining locals of The Frontier and grant them the knowledge to operate such weapons, and then they immediately set sail eastward, to come face to face with Morgan and her army, who were out on conquest. The 29 year old reclaimed his old empire, and songs of The High Lord were sung everywhere, Arthur would go on to rehire some of his old friends, some of them being Atlanta and Boudica, while Gawain and his troops tried to repel Morgan, Arthur vanquished monsters and swiftly unified the nation against the common foe, with Arthur as the ruling head, in a way he could be considered the temporary emperor. Arthur would find his sister, locked up and pregnant in a tower located somewhere in the northern edges of Duach, there Artoria cried and Arthur comforted her. Arthur would have his revenge, Arthur thanks to his military prowess crushed the opposition, the quality of his forces defeating the quantity of hers, Arthur was trying to lure out Morgan at the right time, he was waiting for an astrological alignment called "The Dragon's Silk", which was said to empower elemental sorcerers to a powerful degree, Arthur was an elemental sorcerer while Morgan was an occult sorceress, and while Arthur could go ahead and battle Morgan and be done with it, he had to maximize his chances and his tactic proved useful, for when under the Dragon's Silk's divine empowerment, Arthur managed to easily defeat Morgan and the remnants of her forces. His son with Morgan (obviously born of incest), named "Cernunnos" was executed with a painless and swift poison. The series would soon end with Arthur taking the title as "Emperor of the Brixon Empire". Bastardy Arthur's 11 year campaign had granted him plenty of opportunities to bed multiple women, and result in him being the biological father to multiple bastards. Hinnigor was one of the first territories to be claimed in Arthur's campaign, the state had fought for its independence from the Brixon empire 14 years prior to Artoria's birth, on his time there, Arthur managed to bed a few wenches and one of them was the child Buford Borg. Relatives * Uther Pendragon/Utherneinos Dragonkin (Father) (Deceased) * Igraine Rockfort (Mother) (Deceased) * Zeus Pendragon/Jupiter Dragonkin (Paternal Grandfather) (Deceased) * Hera Paradiso/Juno Paradiso (Paternal Grandmother) * Solomon Rockfort (Maternal Grandfather) * Susan Rockfort (Maternal Grandmother) * Artoria Pendragon/Artoriana Dragonkin (Older Sister) * Kay Pendragon/Kaynord Dragonkin (Younger Brother) * Morgan Le Fay/Morgana Dragonkin (Older Paternal Half-Sister) (Deceased) * Cernunnos (Son with Morgan Le Fay, born of rape and incest) (Deceased) * Buford Borg (Illegitimate Son) Trivia * Arthur was incredibly proficient at golf at a young age, and still is. He won a couple golf championships back in his day. * Despite abolishing many laws that violated human rights, Arthur did not abolish slavery. * Unlike previous emperors, Arthur became emperor before he had a wife. Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Antagonists Category:Honorable Antagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Knight Category:Kings Category:Evil Ruler Category:Protagonist